


When The Clock Hits Zero

by IronicallyEmo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff? Hurt comfort? fuck if I know all I know for certain is that it's GAY, I'm not even sure what this is and i'm the author, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, jesus christ I don't know how to tag things, that's not a good sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyEmo/pseuds/IronicallyEmo
Summary: Ling Yao is busy searching for immortality, so busy that he doesn't notice his timer hit zero. Which makes it a little awkward when his soulmate is the person he ordered his guards to attack.





	When The Clock Hits Zero

_Well if I’m gonna die, this might as well be how I go._

Ling swore he was dying. Soon his body would dissolve and fade into the dirt he was laying face down in. The nutrients of his body were finally to return to the earth that whence they came. Very few pains he had experienced in life could compare to this one. The time he got stabbed through the shoulder with a sword? Couldn’t compare. The time he got his leg trampled when he was thrown out of the way of a car into the path of a whole other car? It was nothing like he was experiencing now.

Ling Yao hasn’t eaten for a full _twelve hours._

Hell on earth is what this was. Blasphemy against his divine right to the throne. This was proof that the world was out to get him. Twelve fucking hours. How had he survived this long without even a morsel?

Something grabbed onto the back of his jacket. Was this the hand of god finally here to free him from his misery?

“Brother…”

Damn, the voice of god is higher pitched than he expected.

“What, did you find another cat, or something?” came another voice. A little deeper, but still not the voice that he’d expect from a god.

“Mmmhm!” It was the first voice again. The back of his jacket got yanked up, taking him with it. There was a loud exclamation in response from the second one; a swear word too. This second god didn’t have a clean mouth.

“Are...are they alive?”

“Well they’re breathing, at the very least.”

“Well what should we do with them?”

“I don’t know...Take them to a doctor? I mean there was to be a reason they were sleeping here, and I wouldn’t think it’d be because this is a nice napping spot.”

“Poke them and see if they respond”.

“Please don’t do that.” Ling interjected, though it was no more than a mumble. He didn’t feel like getting poked in the face; especially in an area with everyone messing with oil and mechanics, who knew what’d they have on their fingers?

“Oh, you’re awake. What the hell are you doing collapsed in an alleyway?” The second voice questioned.

“I’m starving…” Ling mumbled weakly. He would have spoken with his full volume, easily, but this way these two strangers were more likely to feed him. Which was always a benefit.

“We’ll get you something to eat!” The first voice said. He was right.

“Thank you…” Ling replied, looking up to see the face of his savior. To his surprise, he couldn’t see a face, because it was blocked by a massive suit of armor. A cool metal color, with a feather coming out of the top, and it seemed almost as if the eyes were glowing. The second voice belonged to a short blonde boy that probably didn’t even come to his chin, with a bandaged right arm made of metal. An interesting pair, Ling thought. He’ll have to learn more about these two.

 

* * *

 

 

Ling watched his bodyguards, Lan Fan and Fu, run off to fight with the two new people, Ed and Alphonse. Pity that his information getting had to have come to violence, but he can’t win all the battles he picks. The two certainly seemed like a pair he’d like to get to know better. It’d suck if they wouldn’t want anything to do with him after this.

“Pops, add on some dessert, okay?” Ling called out behind him. He may have just eaten enough for four people, but a little cream on the top never hurt anyone.

While he waited, he counted the time between the loud bangs and the appearance of shit made with alchemy. Fighting with alchemy made a lot of noise, especially when compared to the more quiet and sneaky fighting styles he was used to. _I wonder what the cost of all the damages will be?_

One bang, two bangs, three bangs, and a fourth. The next thing Ling noticed wasn’t another noise, but that something was off. It was like there had been a humming in the background, but the fact had stopped just come into conscious awareness. He searched for a culprit, ignoring the bangs in the background. It’s not as if the hustle and bustle on the streets had just stopped, or as if the sound of the drills of Rush Valley had ceased. Then it hit him.

Ling ripped the wrappings that covered his right wrist, cutting his skin with his nails in his hurry. He prayed that it wasn’t what he thought it was going to be. But the evidence was printed on his wrist, right where it couldn’t be denied.

“00:00:00:00”. The time had passed.

Everyone had a timer on their wrist, counting down to the fateful moment that was the moment one met their soulmate. You could always tell when someone’s clock was about to stop; they’d always have an excited bounce to their step, and would be constantly glancing at their wrist, as if it’d make the numbers tick by any quicker. It was one the of biggest moments in anyone’s life, and Ling fucking missed it.

When the fuck had he last checked? It’d been a few days at the very least. He was so busy with his search for a philosopher's stone, and immersing himself into a brand new culture that it had faded to the back of his mind. Ling cursed himself. How the fuck did he manage to let himself forget? It shouldn’t have been able to leave his mind!

It could’ve happened anytime in the past week. But he had met so many new people in that week, he had no idea who it could be. It could’ve been a random person he accidentally bumped into, then waved goodbye like just another stranger. How the fuck was he supposed to find that person again? What if that’s the case?

Ling’s breath came in fast pants. It was hard to get air in, and he was getting lightheaded and dizzy. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

He took a deep breath and tried to think about the situation logically. Even if he himself hadn’t been paying attention, there’s no way _both_ of them weren’t paying attention, right? Unless that person was as oblivious as he was. Goddamnit.

What would his soulmate even be like? He had no clue, really. Of course he had an idealized version of a lover in his mind, tall and strong and handsome. What could Ling say? He’s a twink. Sadly, none of the people had had met within the past week matched that description. After all, just because you imagine your soulmate to be like something doesn’t mean they will be.

His mind flipped through all the people that it could’ve been. That cute boy that waited his table a couple days ago was a contender, and he certainly was excited as if his timer almost out, but his general air hadn’t changed when he had met Ling, which ruled him out. That one kid with that weird haircut? He was pissed, not excited though.

Eventually, he came to the latest contenders, those two boys that pulled him out of the alleyway. Ed and Al. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense that it was one of those two. Neither of them had the vibe that people who’s timer’s are about to hit zero have, but he wasn’t paying attention, who’s to say they weren’t paying attention either? Besides, there was more evidence for them than anyone else. He hadn’t noticed the Timer stopping yet because it had just happened. His encounter with them was certainly memorable, like you’d expect from a soulmate encounter. Memorable in a different way than expected, but memorable nonetheless.

And if either of those two were his soulmate, the fact that he had Lan Fan and Fu hold sharp pointy objects to their neck and heart wasn’t ideal. Whoops.

Ling drummed his fingers on the table. The dessert came, but he didn’t notice. How is he gonna approach this? If he’s right with his theory that his soulmate is one of those two brothers, what does he say to them? “Hey, sorry I kinda had my bodyguards try to murder you, please forgive me because I just realized that one of you two is probably my fucking soulmate?”. God, he wished he had noticed exactly when his timer hit zero. It’d make things a lot simpler.

Two explosions go off, making the streets go silent with shock. He should go check on them, make sure no actual murder happens, because that wouldn’t be great. It was time to take his leave for now.

He’d figure out a way to deal with this later.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passes. Luckily for Ling, neither Ed nor Al despised him after their first encounter. Sure, they were fucking pissed, but they didn't hate him. Unluckily for Ling, he never had the chance or the bravery to bring it up. He had been busy kicking absolute ass, getting swallowed up by Gluttony, and being possessed with the spirit of a literal deadly sin, and that schedule doesn't leave much time for figuring out romantic matters.

But now, he might finally have the chance. Greed, the bastard that possessed him (He’s taking awful care of Ling’s body, in his opinion) had split from the other Homomiculi and had teamed up with their enemies. Their enemies had included Ed and Alphonse in their numbers, and while Alphonse wasn't with them currently, he had a chance to learn about Ed. And the more he learnt, the more he was sure that Alphonse wasn’t the one. Sure, Al was a nice ass guy, a saint even, but he didn’t feel like he was anymore than a good friend. Honestly, he deserves someone better.

Now Ed on the other hand, he felt something for. He felt like he could learn about him forever. After all, someone who manages to become a State Alchemist when they were eleven has to be interesting. Ling remembers being eleven and jumping off a building and doing a backflip. Well, trying to do a backflip but failing and ending up with half of his body bruised. Close enough. In any case, Ed’s feat was impressive.

Ling was sitting around a fire, absentmindedly eating. He had been traveling around with Ed and the two chimeras for a couple months, and Greed and him had found a compromise in terms of who got to control the body. Generally, Ling gets one day for every five Greed gets.

It’s hard to get equal amounts with a dude that literally embodies greed.

Ling’s thoughts were interrupted by Ed suddenly getting up, throwing the leftovers of his food into the fire, and leaving without a word. Ling was about to tell him off for throwing that food in there. After all, he would’ve eaten it. But something was off about Ed’s posture. Something was wrong.

Ling shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and took off after Ed. Ling could hardly see through the trees, so he followed the sounds of Ed’s footsteps. Luckily, The fallen leaves and Ed wasn’t trying to be quiet. After a couple minutes, the sounds stopped. He must’ve found a place to rest.

He caught up with him in a small clearing. The moon was full, illuminating the clearing with a soft white light. The sky was filled with stars; he felt like he could see every single one in the galaxy. Ed was sitting on a moss covered log, looking up at the sky. His eyebrows were upturned, and his chin rested on his hand. He looked incredibly soft.

“Hey, you okay?” Ling called out, stepping out of the treeline. Ed jumped, whipping around to see Ling standing at the edge of the treeline. He relaxed, and turned back around.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just wanted to be alone for a bit.” Ed replied.

“Oh….do you want me to go or…?” Ling trailed off, half turned to head back to the camp.

Ed waved the suggestion off. “No, no it’s fine. You already came out here so you might as well stay.”

“Oh, if you’re sure,” Ling said, as he walked over and sat next to Ed. The log was surprisingly comfortable; probably a mix of the moss and the log being old.

“I am.”

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying each other’s company. Ling had to say it was nice not to have to talk. Usually the time they spent together was loud, whether they were fighting or Ed was just screaming, like usual. He wished they spent more time alone. Well, in this case, almost alone.

_Can I take over? This is boring as fuck._

_Oh fuck off._

Ling looked over at Ed, still with the pensive expression. He leaned over and tapped him on the arm. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much.” Ed replied.

“I doubt that. You can be honest, you know. I won’t tell anyone”. Ling held a finger to his mouth.

Ed chuckled. “Thanks. I mean it,” Ed said, putting a hand on Ling’s shoulder.

Ling scooted a little closer. “So, are you gonna tell me?”

“It’s just…” Ed trailed off, looking down at the ground. “I’m just kinda missing Al.”

“Ahhhh. You haven’t been separated from him this long before, have you?”

“Nah. And when you’ve been through so much shit with someone, you tend to get pretty damn attached. It’s weird not just, having him there. I hope he’s doing okay.”

“He can handle himself,” Ling said, rubbing Ed’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Ed sighed. “It doesn’t keep everything from being shitty though.”

“You don’t say?”, Ling smirked. “I understand how you feel though, if it makes you feel any better. The longest time I had gone without seeing Lan Fan besides this time was two fucking weeks, and I felt like I was gonna die that whole time”.

Ed grinned. “Felt like you were gonna die from loneliness, or that someone was gonna assassinate you when no one was looking?”

“Both.”

Ed snorted. “You two are pretty good friends then?”

“We’d die for each other.”

“God friendships are fucking weird,” Ed mused, resting his head on his hand. “You’d think that, with the innate drive to survive that we wouldn’t ever really think of dying for each other, but we do. Not even just that type of shit, but also what we’ll tolerate. If I did half the shit I’ve pulled on Winry on anyone else I’d be fucking dead by now”.

“Like?”

“Oh, stealing her stuff, going to her house like “hey, I broke the expensive ass automail you gave me. Again’, shit like that.”

“One time I shoved a snake down Lan Fan’s shirt while she was in the middle of a fucking assessment.”

“You did _not._ ”

“I did. I felt really bad about it afterwards, but the fact that I’m not six feet underground right now is incredible”.

“Let’s just agree that relationships and feelings of all types are weird and confusing. Friendships,  that Soulmate shit-”

“That soulmate shit? I would think that’d be the _least_ confusing, considering the, I don’t know, timer we all have on our fucking arms.”

“ _Most_ people have on their arms”.

Ling frowned. “Were you born without one?” he asked. He’s heard rumors of people born without timers, but Ed didn’t seem like the type of person who would be.

“Oh, no, I had one, but I lost it.” Ed said, looking down. Ling followed his gaze until he saw Ed’s shiny automail arm.

“Ooooohh….sorry.”

Ed waved it off. “Nah, it’s not your fault I transmuted my own goddamn arm off. When it first happened, I wondered if the clock would reappear on my left arm. It didn’t.” Ed shrugged. “But from what I remember, I think the moment was supposed to have passed by now.”

Ling felt his heart beating quicker. He was pretty sure he knew exactly when that timer was supposed to hit zero, and he’s pretty sure it hit zero when he was pulled out of that goddamn alleyway. Well, if he was gonna say that he was sure Ed was his soulmate, this was the moment. Who knew when he’d get another?

“Speaking of that fucking timer, I have a bit of a confession to make”, Ling said, trying to not show how fast his heart was beating on his face. He felt like that it must be audible by this point.

Ed tilted his head, gesturing Ling to continue. Ling took a deep breath, then pulled back his right sleeve, revealing the raised skin that spelt out a row of zeros. Ed leaned over and grabbed his wrist, eyes widening as her read the string of numbers. He looked up at Ling, and Ling already knew what question he was going to ask.  

“When we met in Rush Valley…” Ling took a deep breath to calm himself, then continued. “I didn’t notice it hit zero at first. I had been so busy with my whole search and all, that this whole soulmate thing had been shoved into the back of my mind. It was while you were fighting Lan Fan that I realized it had happened.

“Let me just say, I had one hell of a panic when I realized I had fucking missed it. At first I thought it might’ve happened anytime in the past week, but the more I thought about it, the more it was obvious that it was probably you. Well, you or Al. But I ruled Al out pretty quickly. We didn’t seem compatible, at least romantically. That left you, you were the only one that really made sense. So basically, we might actually be soulmates”.

Ed listened, wide eyed and gaping mouth. It was silent for what felt like an eternity, even without the sound of crickets to break it. Then, finally, Ed whispered, “Why....why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure how to bring it up, especially since I had just ordered my bodyguards to put knives to your throat until I got information out of you.” Ling chuckled. “That would’ve been one hell of a conversation”.

Ed was silent. Then he made a small, choking sound. Ling panicked. _Shit, shit did I make him cry? Fuck, fuck fuck._ Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head press into his chest. Ling hugged him back, running his fingers through his hair. His heart fluttered. This was the moment he had waited for all his life, ever since he was told what the constantly shifting number on his wrist meant.

“I had thought,” Ed said, muffled by Ling’s chest, “I had thought there was something wrong with me. I remember that day passing, where we met in Rush Valley. I knew that had to be the day; I still remember going through calendars and shit to determine the exact date. But when it passed and I had thought I hadn’t met anyone who showed the reaction that people do to meeting their soulmate, I thought that maybe my timer was faulty and I didn’t have a true soulmate. I cried a lot that night. Al and Winry tried to cheer me up, but they couldn’t come up with another explanation either.

“Of course I went through all of the people who I had met that day who could’ve been it. But no one fit the usual criteria. I mean, you can usually tell when someone’s about to have their moment.”

“You didn’t think of me?”

“Well, of course I did. But I was pretty sure you weren’t it. After all, as you were saying, soulmates typically don’t have their bodyguards hold knives to their other half”. Ed joked.

“We’re far from typical” Ling smiled, “A Xinginese prince and the youngest state alchemist; apparently a match made in heaven”.

Ed looked up, taking his head out of Ling’s chest, his face still flushed and warm. His golden eyes met Ling’s, and Ling felt a shiver up his spine. They had never been this close before; their faces only centimeters apart. “Yeah...yeah I guess you’re right”, Ed whispered, his voice hoarse. And then Ling couldn’t take it anymore.

He cupped the back of Ed’s head and kissed him. He felt Ed stiffen with surprise, then melt into his body, leaving no space between them. Ed’s arms tightened, clutching him like a lifeline. He ran his hand through Ed’s hair, the soft, smooth texture reminding Ling that this was real, not another one of the fantasies he would have, lying on his back, watching his timer tick by. This was one of the few cases where reality was better than fantasy.

The relief and joy coursed through him like a drug. Finally, he didn’t have to worry about his timer being a fluke, that Ed who wasn’t who he thought he was, or that he wasn’t ever going to meet his true soulmate again. Because his soulmate was right here, in his arms, and they had their lips together.

Ed pulled back, gasping for breath. “Damn”, he said, “This wasn’t how I was expecting my night to go, but I’ll take it.”

Ling grinned, ear to ear. “Me neither. Tonight ended up a lot, _lot,_ better than I expected”.

He unwrapped himself from Ed, and took his hands in his. One made his hands cold as he touched the chilly metal, but the other was soft and warm, and actually really small in comparison to his, Ling noticed. Even if Ed were tall enough to reach the top shelf, he wouldn’t be able to grab anything. Ling snickered as the thought ran through his mind.

‘What the fuck are you laughing at?” Ed asked, the smile he wore apparent in his voice.

Ling shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He met Ed’s gaze again, once again feeling the warmth creep up his body. “Let’s...head back to the camp before they get worried about where we’ve been.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ed said, getting up. He didn’t let go of Ling’s hand.

Ling walked with Ed back to the site, all the way sharing little secret glances and smiles. Ling swore his steps were lighter, as if the weight of the unknown had been physically lifted off of his shoulders. Ed’s back was also a little straighter, eyes brighter, a smile still unrepressed at the corners of his mouth.

Ling thought back to that day in Rush Valley. If it weren’t for the timer on his wrist, he never would’ve guessed he was meant to be with that little blonde asshole that he tried to scam out of a meal. Not just on that day, but before he never would’ve imagined his soulmate being like this. He always pictured some idealized hero who would kill any assassin before they even looked in his direction, who would always listen to his problems whenever he needed him to, and was celebrated by all. But now Ling knew that vision was naive, because he knew what a true, perfect match for him was like.

And he was holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first fic I've posted on here! Any critique would be appreciated because this is one of the first narrative things I've written since middle school so you could say that I'm uhhhh Rusty.


End file.
